


Nervous Habits

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a nervous habit that annoys Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncisvu's prompt at fic promptly: NCIS, Gibbs/Tony, biting his nails when he gets nervous

Gibbs looked at his partner, frowning when he caught sight of his hand and what he was doing. He reached out and grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together and keeping a firm grip on the hand in his possession. It was either that or a head slap to stop him from biting any more of his nails. Gibbs ran a finger over the ragged edges of the nails; it almost made him itch for some sandpaper to file them down.

“Stop it.” Gibbs growled when he saw the other hand moving towards Tony’s mouth.

Tony jerked his hand away, “I can’t help it. I’m nervous.”

Gibbs chuckled, “There’s nothing for you to be nervous about. You better not let Katie see you like this, she’ll never let you live it down.”

“It’s her first day of school, of course I’m nervous, what if she didn’t make any friends.” Tony worried.

The bell rang, and they stood hand in hand in the playground, waiting for their daughter to find them. When she did she hugged them both before taking one of each their hands and began to talk about her day at school. Gibbs saw the exact moment that she picked up on Tony’s worry as she touched a jagged nail and frowned up at him.

“It’s okay daddy, I had fun, I liked it, and I’m happy to go back.” Katie told Tony before beginning to drag them towards the car.

Gibbs chuckled, Katie really did pick up the best bits of both of them. She had Tony’s enthusiasm for life, but she had picked up on Gibbs’ laid back attitude to many things.


End file.
